Passion fortuite
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: U.A. La jeune princesse, Lily Evans, se voit contrainte de partager le palais de Julian Evans, son défunt père, avec James Potter, le tuteur attitré de Lily.


Hellow ! Me voici avec encore une nouvelle fic. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas être très longue. Mais comme c'est à chaque fois mon objectif dans chacune de mes fics, il ne serait pas étonnant de dépasser les 20 chapitres minimum… On verra bien, n'est-ce pas ? Lol

Alooooors, cette fic est en réponse au défi de **RAJHNA **(elle lance des défis pas mal intéressant, allez voir !) Je la remercie

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling

**Résumé :** U.A. La jeune princesse, Lily Evans, se voit contrainte de partager le palais de Julian Evans, son défunt père, avec James Potter, le tuteur attitré de Lily.

Finalement, je dis merci à tous mes revieweurs, de n'importe laquelle de mes fics…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Passion fortuite  
**

Un jeune homme se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte.

Elle le détailla : assez grand, des cheveux bruns tout ébouriffés, des verres ronds qui masquaient des yeux noisettes. Il était plutôt mignon. Elle lui mettait une vingtaine de printemps.

"Bonjour", lui dit-il.

"Bonjour", répondit la jeune fille. "Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?"

Elle avait l'habitude de voir des étrangers dans le palais. Mais, habituellement, ils se présentaient à elle. Souvent, ils étaient suffisamment polis pour faire une petite révérence.

Elle était tout de même la princesse d'Angleterre, Lily Evans !

Fallait-il croire que ce jeune homme n'avait aucune éducation ? Ou qu'il se croyait au-dessus de tout règlement ?

"Je me nomme James Potter. Je suis votre nouveau tuteur."

"Pardon ?"

Quelle était encore cette nouvelle mascarade ?

D'abord, son père venait de mourir, tué par une maladie contagieuse.

Ensuite, Pétunia, sa sœur aînée, venait réclamé sa part d'héritage sans aucune petite compassion pour son défunt père.

Et puis, maintenant, ce Potter lui annonçait qu'il était son _tuteur _!

"Votre père m'a laissé une lettre, je devais l'ouvrir à sa mort. Il souhaitait que je sois votre tuteur légal jusqu'à l'âge de votre majorité… Je suis donc venu."

"Je vois. Mais, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je n'ai aucunement besoin d'un tuteur à la noix. Je suis assez grande pour diriger ce palais. J'y habite depuis ma naissance."

"Navré, mais c'était la volonté de votre père. Ne pensez-vous, Mlle Evans, qu'il faudrait _au moins_ respecter la dernière volonté d'un mort ?"

Elle ne dit rien.

Ce type était drôlement peu gêné de venir l'importuner ici, chez elle.

"Je veux lire la lettre."

"Sans problème, la voici."

Il sortit le bout de parchemin jauni d'une de ses poches intérieures et la lui tendit.

_« Mr Potter, _

_Dès que vous aurez ouvert cette lettre, vous serez prié de rejoindre Londres. _

_Je vous nomme à ce jour Tuteur de ma fille, Lily Evans _

_(Comme convenu, lors de notre récent entretient)_

_Et ce, jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. _

_Je vous remercie grandement de prendre soin d'elle, _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Julian Evans »  
_

"Il aurait pu m'en avertir", lâcha Lily, devenue soudainement pâle.

"Enfin…quoiqu'il en soit, pouvez-vous me montrer ma chambre, Lily ?"

Résignée, elle appela la femme de chambre, Dorris. Celle-ci accompagna James Potter au deuxième étage.

Son père lui laissait un héritage pourri.

* * *

..:¤ S.s.S ¤:..

* * *

"Le dîner sera servi dans la Grande Salle à Manger, Mlle Lily…" annonça Irma, la cuisinière. 

Lily releva la tête de son énorme bouquin qu'elle lisait depuis la veille « Aladin », un comte enfantin qu'elle redécouvrait avec plus d'âge.

"Très bien, Irma. Merci."

Irma disposa.

Achevant sa page, Lily se leva de l'immense canapé nacré dans lequel elle était couchée.

Elle n'avait pas revu son 'tuteur' depuis son arrivée, mais cela n'allait tarder puisque le repas était prêt.

Et il était déjà installé. Lisant son journal. Un vrai petit anglais celui-là, songea Lily qui n'en avait que faire des nouvelles journalières.

Il leva la tête lorsque la jolie princesse posa le pied dans la salle.

"Bonsoir, Lily."

"Bonsoir. Vous êtes bien installé ?" demanda-t-elle dans un élan de gentillesse.

Pourtant, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il représentait.

"Oui, ce palais est une merveille. Il est bien aménagé."

Irma apporta l'entrée. Succulente, comme de coutume.

Ensuite, le plat principal…et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dessert.

James Potter s'étira le cou lorsque son dessert fut achevé.

"Lily, allons dans le salon. J'aimerais vous faire part de quelque projet sur votre avenir… du moins jusqu'à la fin de cette année, quand vous aurez vos dix-huit ans."

Elle hocha –affirmativement- la tête.

Ils s'installèrent au petit salon. Lily se posa sur le sofa écarlate, qu'elle adorait particulièrement bien qu'il soit usé et rapiécé à quelque endroit. Son maintenant tuteur joignit les mains devant ses lunettes rondes, remercia Irma de la tasse de thé fruité qu'elle déposait sur un petit plateau argenté.

"Vos fiançailles sont prévues, au printemps prochain", annonça-t-il sans préambule, après une courte gorgée du breuvage brûlant orangé.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Le jeune prince de France, Severus Snape, est d'or et déjà votre futur mari. Cette union permettra une trêve entre vos deux pays."

* * *

..:¤ FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE ¤:..

_Voilàà pour le premier chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! _


End file.
